


Spilling Scotch and Secrets

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has had a <i>bit</i> much to drink, and spills a secret that Jackie would have preferred he kept to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilling Scotch and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanluvr (Bria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Hanluvr! Here's your prompt...I hope you like it!! <3 <3 <3

Rose shook her head indulgently. The Doctor had been drinking tonight. A lot. When they had travelled on the TARDIS together, the Doctor had been able to drink to his heart’s content with virtually no ill effects, just what he described as a pleasant buzz. Rose had witnessed him win more than one bet with Jack while the latter was completely drunk. He had just sat back and watched Jack lose credits and stumble around drunkenly, smug.

But now he had this half-human body, and with it, a half-human metabolism. The Doctor could still drink quite a bit, but the human bits of him weren’t as well-equipped to deal with the effects. He got drunk much, much more easily. 

And, blimey, he was _drunk_. Three-sheets-flapping-wildly-in-the-breeze drunk. Rose wouldn’t have been surprised to see him chatting up a lamp at this point. 

He gestured with the hand holding his tumbler of scotch, sloshing a little over the sides in his exuberance. 

“Lemme tell you ‘bout the first time I met Rose Tyler,” he announced - slurred, really - to Jackie and Pete. “She was hiding out in a basement of some store, Hedwig’s, I think it was…”

“Henrik’s,” Rose corrected.

“Tha’s right. Hedwig’s.”

“Doctor…”

“Shhh, Rose,” he held an unsteady finger up to his lips. “I’m telling a story.” 

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose, catching the amused looks from her parents and feeling mortified, but let him go on. 

“So here I am, about to blow up a building... you know how it goes.”

Jackie snorted.

“And in the basement, I find this beautiful girl crouched down, scared of these shop dummies.”

“They were trying to _kill me_ , Doctor.”

He looked mildly affronted. “I know that! But I saved you, I did.” He took a long swallow of his scotch and smacked his lips. “But, see, this girl was _so beautiful_ , I wanted to see her again. And I’m clever. Dead clever. So I gave her this dummy arm so I could track her down the next day.”

“How did you know I wouldn’t throw it away?” Rose asked, amused in spite of herself. 

“Just did,” he sniffed. “Knew you’d want a souvenir of our first meeting.”

Rose coughed to hide a laugh, but the Doctor wasn’t fooled and gave her a withering look. Jackie cackled outright. He smirked at her for a second before he returned to his story. 

“So here I was, building blown up… _kaboom!_ ” He gestured widely with his hands, sloshing more of the expensive scotch. “An’ the next day, I set out to find the girl. Beautiful, she was. Wanted her right from the start. Pretty sure she wanted me, too,” he winked at Rose, who flushed and tried to hide her face. 

“So I track down this beautiful girl... Rose, her name was, and followed her back to her flat. Now, you may not know this, but I’m clever. Brilliant, even.”

Pete snorted into his drink. 

“And I _knew_ I wanted to intrigue her. Make me stick out in her mind, see. So I started batting at the cat flap in the door.”

“You did _what_?” Jackie exclaimed. “Oh, Rose, I told you time and time again we should nail that thing shut....”

“Shhh, Jackie. I’m coming to the good part.”

Rose didn't miss her mother’s suspicious look. “ _What_ good part?”

“So Rose, my clever, inquisitive Rose, comes to the door to check out what’s going on with the cat flap. I dunno if she thought there was a breeze or something, but she came anyway. She spots me and opens the door, just as I’d planned.”

“Just as you’d planned, eh?” Rose snarked. 

“Yes," he replied in a smug tone. "Just as I’d planned. And then she pulls me into the flat and slams the door behind us. I was right pleased with that, you know.”

“Oh, I just bet you were,” Pete laughed. 

The Doctor ignored him. “And Rose goes off to...do something. I don’t remember what. And then...here’s the good part… _Jackie tried to pull me._ ” 

He beamed, pleased as punch, while the rest of the room sucked in a collective gasp, then turned to look at Jackie. 

“I did no such thing!” she protested, looking from Pete to Rose wildly. 

“Oh but you did, Jackie Tyler,” the Doctor wagged a finger at her. “You started playin’ with your dressing gown - which was ridiculously short, by the way - and said, ‘There’s a strange man in my bedroom.’ So I say ‘Yeah there is’, and you say, ‘Well, anything could happen.’ And I said ‘ _No_ '." He stomped both feet on the ground and shook his head with pursed lips, as if to indicate the strength of his denial. Then he grinned at Jackie. "Don’t you remember, Jacks?”

Jackie buried her face in her hands and shook her head. Rose gaped at her, but Pete just looked amused. 

“Mum. You didn’t. Tell me you didn't.”

“Sure she did! Just told you so, didn’t I?”

Rose ignored him. “You tried to pull _the Doctor_?”

“I didn’t know _who_ he was!”

“Oh, like that makes it better,” Rose scoffed.

“Hey, Rose, love, shh.” The Doctor rubbed a soothing hand over her hair, mussing it. “She _didn’t_ pull me. I was already wild about her daughter. She couldn’t hold a candle to you, love.”

“ _OI!_ ” Jackie squawked. She shot to her feet and took a couple of steps toward the Doctor, who drew back in terror for just a moment before relaxing when he saw that Rose was gripping Jackie’s slapping arm, effectively holding her back.

“No offense,” the Doctor said mildly, making a dismissive gesture with his hand and taking another drink from his tumbler. 

“Alright,” Rose got to her feet, taking the glass from him. “I think that’s quite enough.”

“Aww, but Rose...I was just going to tell them about the time we went to the planet Mahsi and _you_ pulled that bloke, and I was so jealous that I grabbed you by the waist and…”

“That’s _enough_ , Doctor,” Rose commanded, her cheeks flushing. “I’m thinking it’s time for sleepy Time Lords to go to bed.”

“But I’m not sleepy,” he pouted. 

“Yeah. You are,” she told him firmly. “And it’s time for bed.”

“You gonna come with me, Rose?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Pete laughed out loud. Jackie choked.

Rose turned to her parents and gave them a tight smile. “Mum, Dad, thank you for the lovely evening. We’re going to bed now. _To sleep,_ ” she added at the Doctor's lascivious look, pulling him away.

“You didn’t have to do that, Rose. I was having fun,” he whined as she dragged him up the stairs.

“You realize you just told me and my dad that my mum tried to pull you, don’t you?”

“Well, she did!”

“I _never_ needed to know that, Doctor.”

“Oh. Sorry, then. I take it back.”

She shoved him towards the guest bedroom they always occupied when they stayed at the mansion, then through the door. “You can’t take it back, Doctor. It’s out there now.”

“Oh.” He looked thoughtful as Rose sat him down on the side of the bed, tugged off his shoes and socks, and pushed him backwards onto the pillows. “Sorry about that, then,” he repeated.

Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing. “S’alright. Lord knows I was taken with you then, too.”

“Are you still taken with me?” He sounded worried.

She bent over and kissed the tip of his nose. “Of course I am. I’ve always fancied you, still do. Now, you sleep it off while I go talk Mum out of killing you for telling that story.”

“ _Then_ are you going to sleep with me?”

“You wouldn’t notice if I did or didn’t,” she assured him. “But yes, I’ll come back up here and take care of you.”

“Okay, that’s nice, then. Night night, Rose Tyler.”

She couldn't help her smile. Even drunk and disorderly, he was so damned cute - and she loved him to distraction. “Goodnight, Doctor.”

He rolled over and passed out. Rose threw her head back and sighed, blowing out her cheeks, and then started downstairs to repair the damage done by her silly Time Lord.


End file.
